kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease
is the second installment of the ''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD series of V-Cinema films set after the finale of the series. The film focuses on the character of Kazumi Sawatari as he faces a terrorist organization that threatens to conquer the world. A special titled I Heard the Idol Otaku is Dating His Fav was released alongside the film, which takes place shortly before the event of the film. Synopsis In the final chapter of Kamen Rider Build, set in the new world created by Sento Kiryu, United Nations deputy Simon Marcus leads a terrorist organization called Downfall in his quest to conquer the world. With the help of guinea pig-turned-mad scientist Keiji Uraga, they attack the Kamen Riders with overwhelming strength and kidnap Misora Isurugi. Kazumi Sawatari, also known as Kamen Rider Grease, is the only one strong enough to fight Downfall. Sento creates a new item for Kazumi that encompasses the power of the Hokuto Three Crows, but at the cost of their lives. The ultimate decision must be made. Plot Prelude Build NEW WORLD: Grease At the central government office, Taizan Himuro and Gentoku Himuro meet with Simon Marcus, United Nations deputy officer, to discuss security measures should another Killbus incident happen. Gentoku takes Marcus to the lab, where he and Shinobu Katsuragi present the new Build Driver, created from Shinobu's memories from the previous world. They are ambushed by Downfall, who are supported by hacked Guardians; Keiji Uraga introduces himself as Downfall's leader. Gentoku transforms into Kamen Rider Rogue and escapes the ambush with the Build Driver, only for Marcus to reveal himself as the leader of Downfall; Marcus transforms into a Phantom Crusher, powered by Phantom Liquid, and defeats Rogue before draining him of the Nebula Gas that maintains his Kamen Rider form. Uraga takes the Build Driver and shoots Gentoku. Earlier, Utsumi had arrived at Sento's hideout to raise his Hazard Level in a Nebula Gas capsule. After Downfall's invasion of the central government office, Sento and Banjou are ambushed by a member of Downfall, who transforms into a Phantom Crusher. Sento and Banjou transform, only to be defeated when the Phantom Crusher absorbs their forms. The Phantom Crusher takes the Hazard Trigger and white Pandora's Box panel and leaves. Meanwhile, Kazumi and the Three Crows wash ashore on the coast of Japan. Kiba leads them to something sinister-smelling, later revealed to be a hot spring. They encounter a Downfall member on their way home and transform to fight him; the Downfall member fails to absorb their transformations and is forced to flee. Kazumi receives a call from Gentoku, who is being held hostage by Uraga. Kazumi is told to come to the lab, but sensing that Gentoku is in trouble, heads to Sento's lair instead. Uraga discovers that the white panel retrieved from Sento's lair is fake and kills the Downfall member that brought it to him. At the lair, Sento asks Kazumi where he's been and how he can maintain his transformation, but Kazumi only has Misora's rejection distracting his mind. Akaba mentions the hot spring they discovered, which piques Sento's interest. Sawa calls Sento, revealing that Gentoku had called her to allow her to listen in on Uraga's speech; Sento learns of the Phantom Liquid and Phantom Crusher. Sento, Banjou, and Sawa head to Takumi Katsuragi's lab while the Hokuto Three head out to act as Misora's bodyguards. Kazumi stays behind at the laboratory continuing to feel sorry for himself. At work, Misora is ambushed by Uraga and several Guardians. The Hokuto Three transform into Smashes to defend her, only for Uraga to use the stolen Build Driver & Hazard Trigger to transform into Kamen Rider Metal Build. Meanwhile, Kazumi heads to a park to think; he discovers the gift that Misora had given him earlier in his pocket. Metal Build easily defeats the Hokuto Three, but Kazumi interrupts as Kamen Rider Grease; he, too, is defeated by Metal Build, who takes Misora hostage with the real Pandora's Box white panel as ransom. At the former's lab, Katsuragi and Sento theorize that Kazumi and the Hokuto Three were able to maintain their forms because the hot spring they had rested in was actually a spring of Phantom Liquid. Sento devises a new power-up item that harnesses the power of Phantom Liquid; Kazumi requests that it be made for him. Marcus questions why he brought Misora with them, but Uraga kills him, taking over Downfall in the process. As Kazumi grieves over his failure to protect the Three, Sento presents him with Perfect Kingdom, the new power-up item that harnesses the power of the Phantom Liquid. However, it is still lacking in Phantom Liquid; to complete it, the Phantom Liquid must be extracted from the bodies of the Hokuto Three at the risk of their lives, a risk Kazumi is unwilling to take. After Kazumi leaves, the Hokuto Three regain consciousness and offer to sacrifice themselves to finish Perfect Kingdom, to Sento's horror. The next morning, Uraga announces Downfall's conquest of Japan on a televised broadcast as their Guardians, Smashes, and Phantom Crushers take to the streets. Kazumi takes the white panel to the central government office, challenges the occupying Downfall to a battle for the white panel, and transforms into Grease Blizzard. Meanwhile, the Phantom Liquid extraction process is completed, alongside Perfect Kingdom. Sawa rescues Gentoku, who is still tied up in the basement, and feeds him the extracted Phantom Liquid. Meanwhile, Sento retrieves Utsumi from the Nebula Gas capsule. At the central government office, Kazumi (as Grease) is tearing through Smashes and Guardians one-by-one. Uraga transforms into Metal Build and attacks him; Grease is able to knock him down for a finisher, but he is interrupted by a Phantom Crusher and is instead put on the receiving end of Metal Build's Hazard Attack, causing him to drop the white panel. Metal Build acquires the white panel and absorbs it, transforming into Phantom Build. Uraga, as Phantom Build, easily defeats Grease Blizzard, ejecting him from his transformation. Before Phantom Build (alongside his Guardians and Smashes) can finish him off, however, Banjou arrives and hands Kazumi the Perfect Kingdom along with the Hokuto Three's dog tags. Taking them, Kazumi resolves to fight. They are joined by Sento, Utsumi, and Gentoku, and they all transform into their respective final Kamen Rider forms; Kazumi transforms into Grease Perfect Kingdom. Banjou (as Cross-Z Magma) goes to save Misora while Kazumi (as Grease Perfect Kingdom) fights Uraga (as Phantom Build) and the others fight the Guardians, Smashes, and Phantom Crushers. Kazumi is defeated by Phantom Build, but after delivering a rousing speech about his role as a Kamen Rider, he is able to stand up and fight once more. He defeats Phantom Build with a Perfect Kingdom Finish. Phantom Build disappears, leaving behind the white Pandora's Box panel. After the battle, Misora thanks a wounded Kazumi for saving her. He mourns the Hokuto Three one last time, only for them to arrive and celebrate his victory; they had survived the Phantom Liquid extraction process. Akaba explains that Sento had deliberately lied about their survival to raise Kazumi's Hazard Level; in response, Kazumi cries, "Damn you, Devil's Scientist!" In Sento's lair, Gentoku reveals that Takumi Katsuragi had returned to the laboratory at the central government office, and that he and Sawa were dating. Utsumi appears to express disdain for him being a cyborg in the previous world and attempts to break a metal bar over his knee like he did in the previous world; unable to break it, he instead proclaims that it is the 'unbreakable Nanba cane.' Kazumi gleefully watches Misora work once again. She asks him out on a date again, this time explicitly stating her interest in him. Continuity and Placement This film takes place after Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z ''and before the novel. Concurrently, the special I Heard the Idol Otaku is Dating His Fav takes place shortly before the film, as it places Kazumi and the trio on the island before the film begins. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Misora Isurugi *Sawa Takigawa *Takumi Katsuragi *Shinobu Katsuragi *Taizan Himuro *Massugu Ubukata Villains Down Fall *Guardian *Hard Guardian Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : * : * : Arvin Diaz * : Hagen * : Caleb Bryant * : Javed Hataminia *Army Member: Tom Constantine *TV news reporter: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Grease ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Lock (in Twin Breaker), Grease ***Other: North Blizzard, Grease Blizzard Knuckle, Grease Perfect Kingdom **Build ***Biotic: Rabbit (unsuccessful) ***Abiotic: Tank (unsuccessful) ***Other: Genius **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon (unsuccessful, used while untransformed), Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack, Prime Rogue ***Abiotic: N/A **MadRogue ***Biotic: Bat ***Abiotic: Engine **Metal Build ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Black Tank (×2) ***Other: Hazard Trigger, White Pandora Panel *'Form used:' **Grease ***Grease, Grease Blizzard, Grease Perfect **Build ***Genius Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma **Rogue ***Rogue, Prime Rogue **MadRogue: ***BatEngine **Metal Build ***Metal Build, Phantom Build Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:''' **Grease ***Robot Theme Song *Perfect Triumph - Masanori Kobayashihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Nw7FS795qU International Movie Theaters The film was able to release in mainland China by internet video on-demand service Tencent Video started in on November 27, 2019. An opening night ceremony was held on October 5 in Shanghai piror to the digital release. In Thailand, the film was specially screened in Scala Movie Theater on November 16, 2019 in Thai audio with Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer by DEX. And may be streaming on the FLIXER app in the future. NewWorldGrease_MainlandChina.jpg|Mainland China poster Build-NEW-WORLD-Masked-Rider-Grease_posterTH.jpg|Thai Poster Errors *When Metal Build executed his Hazard Finish during his first fight with the Trio, Max Hazard seemed to have somehow activated on its own while his hands were behind his back. **Phantom Build also has a similar error at the final battle, he excutes Hazard Finish whilst without turning the crank of the Build Driver while fighting Grease. *The Rabbit Hazard Body can be seen in Metal Build's Hazard Ride Builder, similar to how it appears when the FullFull Rabbit Tank Bottle's Tank function is used. Notes *Throughout the movie, Ryuga can be seen in black hair instead of his usual ginger-like hair color. This fact provides several hints for the current existence of his two identites in the New World, though it is not even briefly discussed throughout the movie. *When Kazumi told off the terrorist to speak in Japanese, it tells the common thing in Japan that visitors should speak in their language instead of English. Especially, there are still minority of Japanese citizen to be able to do so. *The words on Gentoku and Sawa's shirts towards the end of the film are a reference to their first on-screen appearances together in the first episode of the series. External links *Official website Category:Kamen Rider Movies